


Abduction

by NessaroseEast



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gallifrey, Time Lords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaroseEast/pseuds/NessaroseEast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: As if the abduction wasn't bad enough, a man finds himself stranded on a new planet when the aliens who took him forget where he came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just wrote this, and about half way though typing it, I noticed the descriptions looked a lot like Gallifrey, so I’m going to put this right here. Thank you for reading this, and please criticize this, I want to become a better writer, so point out anything I got wrong. Thanks! :)

There were strange colors all around. Not ones he hadn’t seen before, in fact he had seen all of them before, they were just in the strangest of places. The grass was red, flowing red, and the man imagined fields of grass looked like huge blood stains on the ground from space. Bugs of all colors flew around him, never getting anywhere close, just out of reach for him to swat at them. There were mountains in the distance, all of them white, covered with snow. There was a forest nearby that led to the closest mountain. The trees were tall, fighting for sunlight from the two suns in the orange sky, their silver leaves shivering in the wind. A copper moon hung low in the sky, shining brightly.

The man stood from the ground and turned in a circle, scanning the horizon for a sign of civilization. Opposite from the trees was a large bubble shape. Perhaps it is a city? Unlikely, but nevertheless, the man began to walk in the direction of the bubble. He began to think to himself about this predicament. The aliens who had taken him had looked human enough, they even spoke English. They had pulled up next to him in their car while he had been walking through the park on his way home from work. They asked him if he wanted to go out for a drink with them, that they could fit another person in their car. Or had they said ship? It was hard for him to remember exactly what they had said. He had been suspicious, but wasn’t one to turn down a free drink or two, so got in the car with them, immediately passing out. Next thing he knew, he was on a spaceship on a bed in their medical station. He was hooked up to various machines, was wearing nothing, and wasn’t breathing on his own. When they finally noticed he had awoken, which hadn’t taken long, they injected some sort of fluid into him, which caused him to fall back asleep. The next time he woke, he was here.

As he came to the crest of a hill before the bubble-city, he looked down the other side where more of those aliens were walking towards him.

“Greeting,” said the first one. The man stopped walking.

“Where am I?” he asked.

Another said, “Our planet.”

“I want to go back to my planet,” replied the man.

“We do not remember where we received you from,” said the first.

“Earth,” said the man. “I come from the planet Earth.”

The aliens chuckled. The last one said, “The planet Earth no longer exists.”

The man frowned. “That’s not possible. I was there just a few hours ago. I think.”

“You are correct,” said the first alien. “But we are not human. We are not restricted by your human limitations.”

“And what limitations would those be?”

“We travel through all of space and time. Humans do not have this ability.”

The man glared at the aliens. “Why am I here?”

The first alien smiled welcomingly. “We have seen your past, present, and future. If we allow your continued existence on Earth, you will take power and destroy all who oppose you. Even us. We are stopping that from happening.”

“That’s cheating,” said the man angrily. “Not only are you cheating by knowing what’s going to happen, but you’re also cheating me out of my life.”

The aliens chuckled. “You are allowed a life here. You will not be punished for things you have yet to commit. We have only taken over the likelihood of you taking the Earth for yourself. Come, now. You have a new home here. We will take care of you.”

The aliens turned and began their descent. The man began following, but stopped. “What about my family?” he asked.

The aliens stopped. The first one replied, “We have seen this future as well. Your family will grieve after your disappearance, but they will move on. Your daughter will become a nurse, later becoming a doctor. She will marry a good man. Your wife will marry again in some years, but she will always miss you. Her new husband will be good to her, will treat her well. He will understand that she had lost you.” The alien smiled lightly and turned away, walking down the slope of the hill.

The man worried for a moment more about his family, but followed the aliens to begin his new life on this strange planet.


End file.
